Glowing Blue
by Littlescreamer666
Summary: LeonXoc LuisXoc Leon and luis are ready to buy from a willing merchant, what happens when a girl appears and the merchant isnt what he appears to be, i suck at summeries so thats not the whole plot line, lemon to come .
1. Chapter 1

Rain Fell from the sky. Many of the villagers patrolled around looking for 3 people. They were not sure if they all would be trying to leave together. They knew the girl, the presidents daughter was with the American agent. Sera on the other hand they had no clue were he may be hiding.

Ashley followed Leon and sera. Leon had his gun ready as Luis did also, they talked a bit, Leon was unsure about Luis he didn't give much information about himself away to Leon. Leon knew his name Luis sera he also knew he was an X-cop or at least that was what he was told.

Well I haven't seen any sign of other normal people like myself around. Luis went on.

I have seen many merchants but I haven't been able to figure out why they are willing to help us.

Leon nodded as Luis continued to talk.

Look! A merchant! Ashley pointed a bit excited.

Leon looked forward the blue flames he could see though a few planks that had fallen from the house to the side. Luis nodded and followed. As they approached the merchant Luis had noticed something different from all of the others he had seen before. All of the villagers had glowing red eyes along with all the merchants.

Welcome.. the merchant swung his coat open reveling what he had to sell.

Luis looked at the merchant, he looked like all the rest but he wore a blue bandanna over his face instead of purple, and his eyes had no glow to them but were also blue. His hands had on a pair of black fingerless gloves. Luis nudged Leon and decided to bring it up. The pair turned from the merchant who closed his coat.

Yes I did notice that. Leon whispered back at Luis.

Leon turned and looked at the merchant he looked back at him with the blank stare. Leon pointed a gun at the merchants head.

Who are you? Leon asked keeping the gun pointed up.

Why should I tell you? The merchants voice had changed now from a man to a woman's. at that moment a girl ran up then backed up once she saw Leon and Luis. While there attention was on the other girl they hadn't noticed the merchant change.

I guess we are not that only normal people here sae. The merchant went on.

The merchant is a girl? Ashley asked.

No I'm not a merchant, I was just disguised as one so I wouldn't get killed while she was out.

Well so what's your real name then! Leon asked the gun still pointed up.

I'm Blue and she is Toxyn. The merchant girl introduced them both.

Blue was a strange girl, she had bright blue eyes and snow white hair. She wore a sleeveless white dress shirt and a pair of ripped blue jeans. She had on two necklaces and a pair of black cowboy boots. She had a smudge of black war paint on her right cheek, her leg had a black bandanna tied around it, it held a 9MM pistol and her right arm had on a blue bandana a bit below a blue butterfly tattoo. She had a shotgun on her back and wore leather wristbands. Leon looked at the other girl. She had bright red hair and gray eyes. She had on a tight ripped black t-shirt and green cargo pants, on her leg a gun holster was set. On one arm she had a medical cross tattoo along with a barcode. The other arm had been wrapped in bandages. She had on a belt with a radioactive symbol on the buckle and a set of black combat boots.

And you are here why? Luis asked.

Well we happened to stumble into this fine city and we almost were killed. But once we figured out were we exactly were we decided to go look for some of the treasure that's hidden around here. Blue said.

No YOU want the treasure, I am just to scared to try and leave on my own. Toxyn said.

Leon had lowered the gun.

Well I guess, I'm Leon. The man with short blonde hair said putting his gun in itsw holster. He had on a set of dark blue under armor and dark blue pants he looked like he was well equipped with guns and ammo.

Hello I'm Ashley presidents daughter. The girl waved slightly, she had on a orange shirt with a red sweater tied to her shoulders. She wore a short green skirt.

And I am Luis sera. He was a Spaniard A White dress shirt and a brown vest with matching brown pants.

Blue nodded.

Nice to meet you to. Blue said crossing her arms. Toxyn had set down her backpack and started to dig through it.

I found a few things I just need to make sure and get it all back to the hideout.

Hideout? Leon asked.

Yes it's a place I set up not one villager can get in. Blue said looking at Leon.

Would you mind if we tagged along we have been walking and fighting for rather a long time. Leon asked the two girls.

N-.

Of coarse you can! Toxyn interrupted blue.

Great. Ashley smiled.

Blue glared at Toxyn as they began to walk.

I see….. Blue said with a smirk and walked a bit forward leaving the confused others behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue had looked up at a rather large house.

That's your hideout? Luis asked.

Why didn't you just pick the church. Luis said sarcastically.

You know you can stay outside. Blue said. Luis stopped talking and watched the girl.

Blue aimed up at a piece of wood and shot it once. A rope ladder fell down to the ground.

What happens if the wood splits? Leon asked.

Then your fucked. Blue said climbing up the ladder.

Sae followed and Luis was last up. Blue pulled and wrapped up the ladder once again. She walked over to a steel latch and opened it with a key on her necklace and jumped down. When Leon finally got down and caught Ashley he looked around.

Come on now ill show you around. Blue signaled them to follow.

The house was barricaded everywhere. The windows had planks over them and fridges had been pushed in front of all of them. The front door had a fridge in front of it also. The room also had a lot of things in front of the fridges. Which made the room very small.

We don't keep much down here but. Blue trailed off.

How about we show them the upstairs now? Blue said to Toxyn. Toxyn nodded and followed her upstairs. The upstairs didn't have windows. There was two beds covered in sheets with the girls jackets laid on them. There was shelves covering the walls with everything from grenades to medical herbs on the walls.

I guess we could put a sheet in between and you guys can sleep over there and Ashley can come over by us. Blue said pulling up a sheet.

A few hours later.

Leon sat next to Luis next to a fire in a giant metal pan.

Are you sure this wont burn the house down? Luis asked

Pretty sure. Blue answered from behind the sheet.

Leon looked over trying not to pay attention to the shadow of Ashley getting undressed. Luis just smirked with a laugh. Blue peeked around.

Something funny? She asked glaring at them.

No not at all. Leon said looking at Luis.

Ashley and Toxyn had fallen asleep on the bed already, Leon had gone off to sleep also. Blue looked down at the fire quietly. Luis sat on the other side looking at blue through the fire.

I hope you know I'm not going to go sleep next to him. Luis said breaking the silence.

that's okay I don't think id fit on the bed with the other girls. Blue said looking at him.

Blue stood up walking over to the wall. Luis followed.

This is where I'm sleeping. Blue leaned up against the wall. Luis sat next to her.

Leon rolled over. The room was brighter now, morning had come rather fast. Everyone else was asleep but Luis wasn't next to him. He sat up looking at the wall. Luis had his head in blues lap and they were both asleep. Leon woke Toxyn on the account of blue may hurt him if he dared wake her.

What Leon? Toxyn rolled over.

I just thought I should have someone up with me because I'm not sure how things work here.

Toxyn sat up.

Well lets get the fire started and cook something. Toxyn got up and walked toward her backpack.

What's this? Leon pointed to something that looked like deer skin.

That is breakfast. Leon looked at her with a confused look.

Your kidding right? He said sitting down.

No. Blue shot it yesterday. Toxyn pulled out a pan and unwrapped the deer meat throwing the skin over to Leon.

That doesn't bother you right? I mean you do shoot zombies for a living a little deer wont kill you right? Toxyn looked over.

Uh I guess…Leon sat down next to Toxyn.

Leon was surprised on how well the deer tasted due to the fact he hadn't seen what toxyn had put on the meat in the first place.

Blue and Luis are cute together. Toxyn said with a smile.

I don't think she would believe so. Leon smiled.

What's your real name? Leon asked.

I know Toxyn isn't.

Toxyn didn't reply right away. She knew blue had told her not to give out information because she didn't trust either of them.

Its Sae. But don't tell blue I said that. Sae smiled again.

Alright I can do that. Leon said looking over at blue. Blue opened her eyes looking down into her lap. She pushed Luis off fast. Sae giggled a bit at her friends embarrassment.

What was that for Luis rubbed his head. Sitting up.

What's for breakfast? Luis asked moving over.

Deer. Blue said sitting down.

Oh and by the way, your lap was very nice. Luis said before putting a piece of deer in his mouth.

There was a long silence. Blue looked over then down she had no clue how to respond to that. Luis just smirked and continued to eat.

So today, Leon and Ashley and sae are going out to find herbs and weapons and whatever else. Me and Luis will go find food for the night. Myth went on.

Does tonight have to be the last we spend together? Leon asked quietly.

Well we cant stay up here forever, And I'm sure Ashley would like to see her father soon.

Ashley nodded .

So see you all then myth said walking off Luis on her shirt tails.

Leon walked in front of Ashley sae was behind her watching for anything that could harm Ashley. Leon looked over he hated the fact that Ashley was always there but he couldn't do anything about it.

You know Leon, I'm soooo glad you came to save me Ashley giggled. Leon nodded.

Sae looked at the back of Ashley's head, she couldn't start having mean thoughts that wasn't like her. Leon had opened a door and let the two girls in after him.

Ashley hide! Leon said pointing to a metal dumpster.

I don't see anything Leon?! Sae looked around wildly.

I know I don't either its just…..


	3. Chapter 3

Luis had been talking nonstop since the two of them had crawled out of the bushes into the forested area.

So Blue what is your real name? He asked moving branches as he walked.

Its blue. She said letting go of a branch that almost hit Luis in the head.

You expect me to believe that?

Yes.

Well I don't.

Its myth. She said looking at Luis. She threw a knife at his head. He ducked rather quickly then looked behind him. A villager had just began to bubble into the ground.

Mind getting that for me? Myth said as she continued to walk forward.

He picked up the knife as he started to slow his heart rate.

Luis turned around myth had found a deer rather quickly and she had gutted it in the woods and was starting to prepare to carry it home. He looked at a house nearby and walked over leaving myth there to tend to her kill. He picked up a bottle the label was faded but it smelt of alcohol. He walked back the bottle in his hand.

Myth looked at him and picked up the deer's feet and began to pull.

You know I can help, here hold this. Luis handed myth the bottle and took the deer's hooves and began to pull.

Where did this come from? Myth asked smelling the liquid.

Over there by the house. Thought it may lighten the mood tonight. Luis smiled.

Why would you care if any of us are happy in the hideout we have to go out and fight zombies tomorrow and your acting like were staying at a 5 star hotel.

It just makes me feel better he said waving his hand pulling the deer a little farther ahead.

Leon had pulled sae over behind a building a little bit pressing his lips to hers.

I couldn't do that with her standing there. He smiled.

Sae blushed furiously. She had never kissed anyone before. Nor had she dreamed of kissing a guy like Leon.

Wow-uh I mean…Well. Sae looked up into Leon's blue eyes.

insert smut that goes here later

Luis looked up at the ladder

Are you going to make me carry that up there? Luis asked looking at myth.

You wanted to help. She said climbing up the ladder. Luis slowly pulled the deer up leaving a puddle of blood at the end of the ladder. Myth looked over at him once he threw the deer down. She pulled out a little radio and put some batteries in it. She flipped it over and turned it on a song was playing she grabbed up two cups they had found downstairs a few days ago. She poured him a glass of what they had found and then one for herself. He sat down next to her.

What are the chances myth said. Finding a whole bottle of tequila around a place like this.

I know what you mean. Luis smiled.

Luis looked outside it was dark.

So do you think Leon and sae are okay? He said

Yes probably. Sae's not one to let me down. Myth said standing up.

Luis looked at the radio grabbed myths hand.

Myth pulled a bit from him.

What a beautiful muñequita like you can't dance with a coyote like me?

Myth looked at him.

I guess it wouldn't hurt. Myth said.

Luis pulled myth close and began to dance with her in the dimming room.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you Cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now _

She had never danced with anyone before so this was a new feeling for her. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol that made him want to dance with her or not. _And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life Cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight _

She put her face on his shoulder he had a musky smell, she didn't mind it at all even if it was only for the night. _And I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am _She continued to dance with him. She wanted to ask him something important but she wasn't sure how to try and ask him. Anyways why would be possibly care that much for her after only a few days.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything seems like the movies Yeah you bleed just to know your alive _

_She looked up at Luis._

_Can I ask you something? She said as they continued to dance in the room._

_Yes you can. Luis said holding her close still. _

_She muttered it slightly into his ear. He looked down at her, _

_Naturalmente, muñequita._

_She smiled and put her face back in his chest. She couldn't help but cry. _


	4. Chapter 4

Leon looked down at sae.

We need to get back before myth comes and tries to kill me he lifted her up, they both straightened there clothing and called Ashley out of the bin.

What took so long?! Was there that many zombies?!

Well we are in a village full of them. Sae stated.

Ashley glared at sae. Leon just started to walk before something bad happened.

Ashley followed burning holes in the back of sae's head. Once the group had returned the guys went outside to do some business, sae looked at myth.

So how was he? Sae asked quietly.

What do you mean by that? Myth said checking her gun.

Well I know what you and Luis did while we were gone.

Myth glanced up form her handgun.

I mean that's not bad, me and Leon had some time together too. Sae caught herself what a good save on her part.

Myth looked at her a bit serious now.

You did what? Her eyes narrowed.

What you didn't sleep with Luis? Sae asked looking at her friend.

No! Your telling me you and Leon slept together!? Myth said a bit enraged.

Sae looked up at her friend who was now standing. _oh shit for all the times myth didn't want to sleep with a guy_.

Myth got up and walked out of the house. Leon and Luis were walking back toward the house.

Hey myth what's wrong with you? Leon asked.

Myth shoved Leon over and kept walking not saying a word to either of them.

I think you screwed up mi amigo. Luis said putting his hands in his pockets and walking into the house. Leon followed.

what's wrong with myth? Leon asked once he came into the room.

I ..uh..told her some things….Sae pushed two fingers together.

She didn't give off a good reaction I'm guessing? Leon said standing there.

Luis looked at the both of them.

You and sae slept together? Luis raised one eyebrow.

What you mean you didn't sleep with myth? Leon said confused.

No I didn't. Luis put his hands on his hips casually.

Then what did you do?! Ashley said wondering what sort of things the two could have done.

We danced. Luis said down.

Danced? Myth danced? Sae asked a bit surprised.

Your kidding right? Leon said sitting by sae.

No I am not. Luis said poking at the fire.

Sae looked at the fire. _oh man did I screw up this time. _

_Myth had gone off to find something she could shoot. Anything at the moment that looked like Leon would be nice she thought. Hell why did she care, she couldn't always have sae to herself. Myth sat down by a rocky area where a river rushed below. She didn't want to lose sae. She had to get rid of Leon someway or another. Myth stabbed the ground multiple times with her knife. She could always go do what she had actually came here to do. _

_Saddler turned to see a monk come flying through the door._

_Ah Blue. He said gliding across the floor in his purple robe. He shooed the few monks out of the room. _

_You know you would think they knew who I was by now. Myth said looking at saddler. _

_Now what did you need me for exactly? She said following him to a window. _

_Are you sure? She asked. _

_Of coarse. _


	5. Chapter 5

Luis sat next to Leon and sae, Ashley was hiding in the corner, She missed myth a little. The fact that her idol had left the group abandoned bothered her a lot. And stupid Leon sleeping with stupid sae. She was a side character not meant for Leon to get with. That was HER job not sae's. Ashley looked at the ground. Early in the morning they would leave each other. And she had to say something to myth. She just had to.

Leon stood up. And looked at the door.

Ill go check. He said grabbing up his gun.

He came in a few seconds later. He shook his head and sat down. Myth had finally walked into the house a rather evil smirk spread across her face. She slung the shotgun from around her. She aimed at Leon and pulled the trigger.

Sae looked on in horror the man she had just spent most of the night with was on the floor missing his head. Ashley let out a shriek and Luis was completely blank.

Myth looked at the group her white dress shirt was now covered in blood. Leon's blood.

Lets go now! She nudged them toward the door. Ashley was first out the door, next was Luis and sae was in a fit of tears behind myth. She had began to hit myth's shoulder.

Would you stop it! Myth glared down at the sobbing girl.

Sae stopped she wanted to keep her head. Luis looked back.

a helicopter? He asked.

Yes now hurry up and get on it. Myth said pushing Ashley toward it.

Sae looked over.

Myth look! Sae pointed and on the horizon was a long row of villagers, they had them surrounded. She was caught saddler knew what she had done and she had to get them out of there in one piece.

Ashley looked up as a gloved hand pulled her up into the helicopter. She looked up.

Mi amigo! Luis said climbing up after Ashley.

Sae and myth had began to fight the villagers who seemed to never stop. Leon shot form the helicopter till he and luis were out of bullets.

Myth come on sae get in! Leon said putting his hand out.

Go god damnit! Myth said. Myth shot the bottom of the helicopter in which the driver took off imminently. The set of three looked down as the two girls fought of zombies.

_She will be okay she will myths there she will make sure nothing happens to them. Leon worried as he looked down. The villagers slowly closed in. Leon's fear was realized. The two both had no more bullets. Leon turned away rather quickly. Luis looked over. He saw myth and sae smile as the villagers completely took over. He couldn't see them anymore. He looked forward. They couldn't be gone._

_Ashley looked over. _

_Wait. If myth shot you then how are you still here? Ashley said leaning forward ot look at Leon who was staring at the ground. _

_It wasn't me….Leon didn't look at Ashley._

_So who was that then? Ashley said touching Leon's shoulder. _

_I don't wanna talk right now…..he turned from her. _


	6. Chapter 6

2 years later…..

Luis walked downstairs. He was visiting his family in Madrid. His mother and his aunts and one of his brothers had come also.

Hello mama. Luis waved at the older woman washing dishes.

Both he and Leon had come to the fact that, sae and myth had died. They died so they could get away. Leon had explained to him saddler had made a copy in which myth had planted and she had planned to kill off the real him and let the fake of him just kill of Luis and sae and get Ashley back. Myth on the other hand took the chance. She took the treasure from saddler and killed the fake letting Leon get him to rush to the helicopter that was waiting for him and Ashley.

Leon had gone off and was in the states he hadn't heard from him in a few months now. He stopped checking in with him.

Hello? hermano? Luis came out of his thoughts.

His brother was waving his hand in his face.

Come on cheer up. His brother smiled. His brother patted him on the shoulder and walked toward there mother.

I'm..going out for awhile alright? Ill see you guys later. Luis walked out the door. He could go slink around the grocery store for awhile. Mabye he could find someone that could get his mind off myth.

He wandered through the isles looking at other women but they didn't seem to phase him. He grabbed up a few things. This would get him through one more night.

He opened the door to his home.

Luis come quick! His mother cried.

Someone's here to see you!

Luis set his things on the counter and walked into the living room. He looked at his mother who was all smiles. He heard his brother in the other room talking to a woman.

What another one of Raphael's fulanas? Luis said sitting down.

His mother waved her hand at him.

Now be nice your brother picks out lovely ladies to date. His mother smiled.

He saw Raphael come in the room first. His heart sunk rather quickly. He looked at the woman's feet. A set of cowboy boots. He couldn't handle a woman who wore the same kind of shoes myth did.

Luis be nice and introduce yourself to the lady. His mother pulled him off the couch. He glared at her a bit and looked at the ground.

Hello, I'm Luis. Nice to meet you.

Such enthusiasm I don't know if I can handle that much depression all at once.

Luis snapped his head up, a pair of soft lips pressed against his. He opened his eyes. A set of blue ones.

Blue? Luis's brother moved behind him. that's all they needed was him smacking his head on the couch.

Luis hugged on the woman tightly. _this couldn't be a dream, could it? I watched her die. I don't ever want to wake up. _

Myth looked down. Luis was now sobbing in her shirt.

Luis? Luis are you okay? She pulled him up.

Raphael and mother took there chance to leave. Luis looked up at her tears streaming down his face.

I thought- well- he choked up a bit.

You really think id die that easily?

Wait then where's sae? He stood up. Myth rubbed the tears off his face with her thumb.

Lat time I checked she was on her way to the states.

Luis looked at myth a bit confused.

Leon rolled in bed. Someone was knocking on his door. Again. He swung his legs over. He had been in a slump since that little village in Spain. His face was unshaved his hair was shaggy and was in need of a haircut. He hadn't had to work since the president was still paying him for the safe return of Ashley. He walked over to the door.

Who is it? he grumbled.

Package for a Leon Kennedy? A woman's voice chimed on the other side of the door. He cracked the door open slightly. The light burned his eyes.

What? He squinted.

A woman held out a sheet of paper for him to side it was attached to a clipboard. He scribbled his name on the paper in a random area and looked up. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the light yet. The woman pushed open the door and shut it behind her. She whipped off her FedEx hat and a long stream of red hair came pouring out of it.

Surprise!

Leon stood there a second.

Is this some kind of joke? He said a little angry.

Um..no? the woman answered.

I saw sae die two years ago. Who are you? Leon said waling toward her.

Its me sae. Come on let me get you cleaned up. She took his hand and pulled him along.

_I know, he thought this is another dream ill just go along with it. _

_3 hours later…_

_Sae smiled she had Leon looking like Leon in no time at all. _

_She had cut his hair and helped him shave and take a shower and stuck him in a set of clean clothes._

_So like when is this dream going to end? Leon asked looking up at the woman who resembled his former love. _

_I'm not going to leave you again Leon._

_So your actually real? He said standing up._

_Sae nodded. _

_He leaned forward kissing her lightly._

_Why? Leon said quietly._

_Why what? _

_Did you now come find me?_

_You don't know how hard it was for myth to find you. There is a lot of Leon Kennedys I guess. Sae smiled._

_Leon held her close. _

_I'm just glad you're here. Leon said resting his head on sae's head. _

_Luis smiled as he waved at his brother and mother leaving to go pick up his other family members._

_So your family Is having a reunion then? Myth asked leaning up against the kitchen counter. _

_Yes you came at a rather busy moment. He said with a smile. He walked over to the door and locked it. _

_Well this is horrible I don't look good at all! Myth said straitening her clothes. _

_You look fine. Luis said walking over. He wrapped his arms around her. _

_You know….He propped her up on the counter. Myth looked down at him._

_What are you thinking you sly coyote? _

_Luis pushed myth back kissing her neck lightly. He smiled as he unbuttoned her shirt. _

_Luis! What if you dad or mother gets back? Myth said not stopping his rather fast hands._

_I locked the door. You can get dressed again. _

_Myth looked up at him as he snuggled into her chest. Myth smiled. _

_Hm. My little muñequita Has some marks. Luis muttered as he traced the rose tattoo that slowly disappeared under the black lace bra. He tugged a bit at it, he unclipped the middle in the front exposing the rose completely. He held her breasts in his hands a moment. _

_Your enjoying this a little too much myth purred. Luis smirked as he caressed her sides kissing the rose lightly. _

_Are there anymore I need to find? He said tugging at her waist. _

_A…few….Myth smirked. _

_Like how many he said unbuttoning the silver button. _

_Like…7 or 8... She smiled._

_Really? Mabye we can find those later. He said as he continued to play with her chest. He climbed up a bit as he kissed her breasts, he took his time it had been years since he had even thought about a woman other then myth and now he had her right where he wanted. _

_Y our perfect he breathed as he played a bit more. Myth put her leg up sticking a boot spur into Luis's rear end._

_Ow! What was that for? He said keeping his face lowered. _

_I heard a car get up! Myth said pulling his hands off her chest. He got up rather irritated and walked to the door and looked out the window. _

_Alright he waved their back. He turned around. Myth had already put all of her clothing back on and looked as if he hadn't even had her on the counter in the first place. _

_Raphael was first in the door. _

_Ah Brother! Help me get aunt Roses things inside. Luis stormed out to the car. He grabbed up a few cases and lugged them into the home. He crossed his arms and leaned up against the counter. _

_Ah! Luis! I'm so glad to see you! His aunt grabbed onto his cheeks. _

_And who is this? She asked referring to the American woman in the room. _

_Rose this is Myth my girlfriend. He introduced myth, then looked at her chest a bit remembering the rose tattoo. He cleared his throat. _

_Myth this is aunt rose. Myth Stood there awkwardly as she was brought into a hug from the old woman. _

_Your much prettier then the last one he brought home! She laughed. Myth just looked back at Luis with a curious look. He looked away not wanting to bring it up. _

_Soon myth was pulled into the living room By the other women and left the two brothers standing alone._

_So…What were you up to? Raphael asked._

_Just catching up with old news. Luis said looking toward the living room. _

_You had her on the counter didn't you!? Raphael looked at his brother. Luis laughed._

_Rose tattoo. He said as he walked up stairs. _

_Leon grabbed Sae up. _

_You know I haven't been out in awhile.. Leon said picking sae up bridal style. _

_What are you doing Leon? Sae said holding onto him afraid to be dropped. He hauled her into the bedroom trying not to drop her as he stumbled around his messy room. He dropped her on the bed sitting above her. We have a lot to catch up on Sae smiled. _

_I know Leon said tugging at the FedEx Uniform. _

_You don't actually work there do you? He asked as he stopped pulling on the outfit. _

_No I don't, cute outfit though! Sae laughed. _

_Leon smirked. _

_Well guess what? I have a package for you. He smirked as he finally got the outfit off of her. _


End file.
